You and I? No way!
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: An idiot wished Vegeta-sei back into existence and now Vegeta needs to find an Earth Princess as his mate. This wouldn't be a problem if Bulma wasn't cheating on him! So what now...? Wait, Chi Chi said yes? Oh no way! CHAP 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I've been thinking, 'Lolita, why the hell do you go on Fanfiction every day and watch DBZ , yet you have only written ONE recent story for them?' I freaked out and almost slapped myself! I think that it's high time I got back with DBZ and I started writing stories here! Yeah, I've been sort of a failure at that!

Leo: You're a failure everywhere, don't take it personally.

Lolita: Sure, because I won't you idiot head!

Leo: Always with the names I see! Geez

Lolita: Look here sis, you are here for one reason and one reason only. Get on with it!

Leo: Fine, fine! She doesn't own DBZ and their fucking cool characters. If she did, Trunks and Goten would be soooooooooo amazing in GT and Goten would still have the same hair as Goku!

Lolita: Neither does she! If she did, she would make sure that Vegeta fucked her everyday!

Leo: She doesn't care about her spelling or grammar

Lolita: Yeah, I've got school for that! But still, sorry for my mistakes!

Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**You and I? No way!**

**Chapter one**

Vegeta paced up and down in his room. A room that he shared with the onna. He knew that she was cheating with that Yamcha guy and today was the day he would finally tell her that it's over. Not like he cared. No, the problem that he had was that some FOOL had wished back the Sayajin race, not like he was complaining. But seeing as he had grown soft over the years, his father told him that he had to marry a Princess, or else.

Or else meaning that he was going to blow up the very life form of rock they called Earth.

Vegeta sighed. Naturally, he would have just pretended that Bulma was the Princess and take her and his son with him. Well, sucks for her because she was cheating! Just then, a loud crash pulled the man out of his thoughts. His eyes widened as he remembered that his brat and Kakarot's brat was somewhere around the house playing. The Sayajin Prince swore under his breath as he ran down the stairs to stop the eight year old from destroying his mother's house.

He stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching as his son was shouting at Goten while the little boy smiled sheepishly. He looked up and froze. "Hey, Goten why are you looking like you've just seen my Dad...?" The boy trailed off as he slowly turned round with a face of horror. (**A/N: **If you can't imagine the face, just picture the same face that Gotenks made when Piccolo blew up the door to the Hyperbolic chamber)

"Uh...Good afternoon father?" The man he called father snarled at him and both boys jumped. "What are you doing brat?" Trunks flinched. He was called 'brat' or 'boy' when his father was angry, 'son' when his father was proud of him and 'Trunks' when he was just calling him. Oh yeah, Vegeta is mad. "Uh, we were playing and we smashed some plates?" Trunks moved slightly backwards in case Vegeta lashed out. The man noticed this and sighed. "Look here Trunks, do you ever smell something different about your mother?"

The lavender haired boy thought hard about it. "Yeah, I do. She smells like...Yamcha?" Vegeta nodded, happy that his son used his Sayajin side right. "Yes, so because of that I am no longer going to be your mother's mate, not like we really bonded or anything." Trunks nodded and was surprised when he saw Goten nodding. "Why are you nodding? Don't tell me that you actually KNOW about Sayajins." Trunks was trying his best not to laugh and Goten nodded enthusiastically. "Actually, I do! My mummy told me and she also taught me a little bit of Sayajin-go!" Vegeta's jaw dropped as his eyes bugged out. Even HE hadn't taught Trunks Sayajin-go yet! He had filled the boy with curses for sure!

"You know Sayajin-go? How did that harpy find out?" Goten grinned. "Apparently, sometimes Dad would remember some things that he forgot and he taught it to mum. Well that was before Gohan was born." Vegeta snorted. _So the buffoon knew Sayajin-go. What else was he hiding? _His thought were then interrupted when Goten was still talking. "But mummy and daddy haven't bonded either! Mummy said that she knew that daddy had feelings for someone else and he hadn't bonded with her. Sometimes I hear her saying to herself that she should have never stopped being a Princess!"

His head then snapped up. _What had the brat just said? _"You're mum was a Princess? I wish my mum was! She's smart and all, but sometimes I wish she could be better. When she actually is here." Trunks looked down at the ground with a scowl. He saw Mrs Chi Chi more then he saw his own mother. Vegeta looked thoughtful. _"If the harpy is a Princess, then maybe I should ask her. Even better, she wasn't bonded to that fool! It might just work..."_

"Oi, Kakarot's brat, we're going to ask your mother for a favour." The boy smiled and nodded. Trunks looked at his dad suspiciously. "Are you going to..." "Of course I am boy!" Trunks smirked and shrugged. Maybe it would be a good thing.

~x~

The three males landed on the ground to Mt Pazou and walked up to the little house. Chi Chi had already finished cooking when they came in. She knew that Goten would have been back soon. "Hi mum!" The little boy came barrelling through the door and into his mother's arms. The woman laughed. "Hello to you too Goten!" She kissed his forehead and Trunks came in looking jealous. It had been a while since his mum had done that for him. Most days, she just shouted at him. "So did you do any training today Goten?" The boy paused and shook his head. "Sorry mum, but I got carried away in playing!" The woman nodded her head. "Okay then."

She looked up to see Trunks standing in front of Vegeta. Somehow, her smile softened at the sight of Vegeta. "Hello Trunks, Vegeta." Trunks smile brightened and he ran off to the woman and she bent down to hug him too as she set down Goten. "Hello Mrs Chi Chi!" The woman giggled and she stood up straight to face Vegeta. "Is there something you need?" The man scowled and nodded. "Yes I do harpy, but I smell food and I don't want it to go cold." He pushed past the woman to go to where she had set the food down.

The two boys followed after and Chi Chi sighed as she shook her head. _"Vegeta couldn't have come only for this surely. Maybe it would affect his pride or something? Ahh, who cares he's here now!" _She moved swiftly into the dining room to see the Sayajins eating like pigs. Oh well, at least they like her food. She always heard Trunks complaining about Bulma's food. Bulma. Chi Chi started to panic. _"Did Vegeta find out? Is he going to ask me? Argh, Bulma you twat!" _Vegeta paused in his eating to see the woman go stiff. He swallowed his food. "Oi, onna. Aren't you going to join us? Sit your ass down and stop looking so angry for once in your life" He seemed to pull her out of her thoughts as she nodded slowly, not even processing the fact that he had insulted her in her head. "Uh, yeah." She slipped into her seat and ate her own meal.

~x~

"Hey mum, can me and Trunks go camping?" Chi Chi smiled softly. "Honey it's Trunks and I, and you can go, but it's up to Vegeta to say yes for Trunks." The boy turned to his father and instead of a pleading face, he put on a smirk similar to his father's. Vegeta was annoyed that his son was so much like him. "Yes he can go. Go now," he growled out. The boys ran out with a few things and even snacks that Chi Chi had set out for a camping day until their ki was just a about a mile away. Chi Chi smiled and took the plates the sink. Having Vegeta there was somewhat, soothing. Just to have a nice company. The man watched her for a while until he decided to stop her. There was something stirring within him and it was weird. He never felt it for Bulma.

He was soon standing next to her and his hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist. Her onyx eyes widened as she turned to face him. "V-Vegeta?" He scowled and looked away. "I need to tell you something and it can't wait. Dishes can." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nod her head slowly as she set down the dishes.

They both made their way to the sitting room where Vegeta set himself down on the couch with Chi Chi opposite of him. He felt like an idiot for what he was about to ask. _"I am never going to live this down if I ask the harpy!" _Trying to release his pride, he took a deep breath. "Ineedyoutobemywife." It all came out in a rush that Chi Chi blinked stupidly trying to make out what he had said. "Excuse me? I'm not really sure I heard you right." Vegeta mentally punched himself. _"This is Chi Chi! She doesn't care! Plus, I guess she can handle my pride." _

Sighing, he started again. "I said that I need to you be my wife. Well, mate anyway." Chi Chi leaned forward with her arms crossed as she raised an eyebrow. Annoyed, Vegeta spoke up. "Don't give me that look onna!" The woman smirked. "Whatever. Anyway, why don't you ask Bulma? Isn't she your mate?" The man waved it off not even trying to get angry about the whole situation. "Yeah well she's with Yamcha and I'm not going to stoop so low as to go and get back that woman. So what do you say then harpy? I haven't got time for this!"

Well, to be honest he did have time, but this woman was toying with him! "Can I at least have a reason why? I should be the last person on Earth that you would ask." She leaned back watching the man in front of her. "Well, some idiot wished for the Sayajin race to come back in existence and now the only way to stop Earth from exploding is to get married to a Princess here on Earth and take her back to Vegeta-sei." He turned his head away from her to look out of the window. His pride hurt. Yep, it was in pain.

Chi Chi was surprised. "Who told you I was a Princess?" Vegeta shrugged. "It came out of your brat's mouth. Why hide it? It's in your blood." Chi Chi sighed. "Yeah it is I guess. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'll do it." Vegeta froze. _"Did I just hear that harpy right?" _"Hmm, you're sure? I thought you hated Sayajins." She shook her head. "I don't really have a problem. But when you go back, what happens when they see you don't have a tail anymore?" Vegeta stood up with his arms crossed and he smirked at her. "When I get back, it will grow back. It's how it works. I'll be back tomorrow and we'll get going soon. My father has sent for someone to come and get us."

Chi Chi stood up with him and walked with him to the door. Suddenly, he turned round and Chi Chi went straight into his chest that was really a brick wall. "Ahh, sorry." Her face flushed a little and she took a step back. Vegeta's smirk grew as he looked at her. "Hmm, you better be good harpy. Try not to think about me too much." He turned back and walked out of the door. Chi Chi stood there flabbergasted. "Hey! My name is Chi Chi and I intend for you to use it if you want me to be your mate! And who the hell said I would be thinking about _you_?" All she received was laughter as the Prince flew back to the CC.

Chi Chi huffed as she slammed the door shut and she cursed. "Damn, now I WILL be thinking about him."

* * *

So how well do you think I wrote this? Don't worry, I intend for the chapters to be longer, but this is more of a prologue, but it's not. Yeah...

Leo: She doesn't make sense most of the time. She's stupid like that. That's what makes her the younger one...

Lolita: Hey hey hey! I'm the writer here, you can't hate on me!

Leo: Sure I can. Watch me.

Lolita: I know...I thought I might just get lucky. *sigh* So as I was saying, I hope you liked this! I won't disappoint, but this is my second DBZ fanfic. It's about time I started writing for something that I've been watching all my life! (Yeah, we're 15, but still it came on when we were less than five)

Leo: Wow, more than ten years of DBZ. I guess that's why we're so messed up.

Lolita: Pfft! Speak for yourself! Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! Just leave a review!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So it would seem as though I've already brought out the next chapter to this story! That's a good thing because I know that it would take a really long time before I bring out the third chapter. It's just how I work and I'm not proud of that really. Oh well!

I don't own DBZ seeing as I wasn't even BORN when it first came out! I'm very sorry for my poor grammar and spelling, but I have school for that, so don't sweat it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**You and I? No way!**

**Chapter two**

Chi Chi was contemplating about the events that had happened the day before. Vegeta had swallowed his pride all for the sake of asking _her _to be his new mate. That also means that they would have to bond too. Ohhhhhh great. Then there was still the problem with Goku. She knew that from the beginning that Goku had always loved someone else even though he hadn't known it at the time, but now it was obvious. He was only with Chi Chi because he liked to keep his promises and he made her a promise.

Now he had kept that promise, he didn't really need to follow it through.

Chi Chi sighed as she made breakfast for herself and the three demi-Sayajins. With Gohan getting older, he was starting to eat more like his father, and with Goten being a little carbon copy of his father,he already ATE like Goku for crying out loud! Chi Chi would cry at the amount of food she always had to make, but because they liked it, it made her happy. It boosted her ego.

Opening the window wide enough for her to stick out her head, she yelled "GOTEN, TRUNKS BREAKFAST IS READY NOW!" She set the food down at the table and within record time, and tried to begin eating and scoffing down their food. There was a loud thump at the top of the stairs which made them pause, and all of a sudden there was a heavy wind blowing everything in the room. Trunks and Goten laughed while Chi Chi sighed with a smile. "Hey sport, you can't eat first without me here! I get first dibs!" Gohan quickly grabbed up the plate that contained both of their favourites and wolfed it all down.

Goten looked shocked. "If you get to eat that one, I'll eat this!" He reached over with his short arms and grabbed another plate containing Gohan's favourite and scarfed it down. Gohan's eyes bugged out. Chi Chi leaned over to Trunks. "I knew this would happen and with the way these guys eat, I left you you're own food in the kitchen." The boy's blue eyes sparkled at the woman. "Really, you mean it?" Chi Chi nodded and he quickly hugged her. Chi Chi looked down at him with a smile. "It's okay Trunks. Let's go before they find out about it."

The lavender haired boy nodded and followed the woman into the kitchen where his food was waiting for him. As soon as he saw it, he pounced onto it straight away and was moaning with his approval. He bolted it all down and within seconds, it was all gone with an eight year old boy rubbing his belly. "Thank you Mrs Chi Chi, that was the best breakfast that I've ever had!" Chi Chi looked into his eyes and couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Vegeta. They were so stern and so... _"Crap! I AM thinking about him!" _

"That's okay Trunks. All we got to do is now wait for the boys to stop fighting over the food. It will turn into a sparring match soon though so it will take a while." Trunks nodded. Although he wanted to join in, he needed to speak to her. He wanted to make sure...

"Mrs Chi Chi?" The raven haired beauty looked down at him with a smile. "Yes Trunks?" She could see him shuffling around in his seat and she tried to calm him down. "It's okay, tell me." He nodded slowly and began with his question. "Is it true that maybe my mum is with..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yamcha?" Chi Chi's face fell as she nodded her head. Trunks was broken, but he wouldn't cry. "So it is true? She always came home smelling like him, but I never thought that..."

Chi Chi wrapped him in a hug and stroked his hair. "No offence Trunks, but your mother is an idiot. She never did spend any extra time with you did she?" Trunks shook his head. "You see, Bulma wanted children so much because she wanted her own flesh and blood, but she just didn't know how to treat one. It's a shame really. If you were my son, I would attend to you every day!" Trunks pulled away with a smile. "Did my dad ask you then? If he did, did you say yes? Please tell me that you said yes!"

The older woman stared at the boy in surprise. "Wait, what? How did you know?" She watched as he shrugged. "Well dad told Goten and I about what his problem was. It was Goten who said you were a Princess." Chi Chi nodded as she rolled her eyes. _"Vegeta did say that Goten told him." _"Are you sure that you're fine with that?" Trunks nodded enthusiastically. "I am! Mum is never around, and I like you better than her!" Chi Chi laughed. "Okay then, if that's it, then you can go and join Goten in their sparring." Trunks didn't need to be told twice! He flew out of the window to join in with the fun.

~x~

Not long after Chi Chi had finished washing up, Vegeta came in. She growled at him. "Hey don't you ever knock? This isn't your house you know?" She watched as he smirked at her. "Well it won't be yours soon harpy!" He dodged the frying pan that was thrown aiming for his face. "Let's get one thing straight, _your royal highness. _If I'm going to become your new and bonded mate, you are going to call me by my birth name, do you hear me?" His smirk was dropped immediately and was soon replaced by a scowl.

"Now why would I want to do that? I'm the Prince of all Sayajins!" Chi Chi almost popped a vein in her forehead. "But I'm a Princess, so you better get it right!" Somewhere between the fighting and yelling, they had both moved closer to each other screaming in each other's faces. Vegeta had noticed, but he wanted to see if Chi Chi noticed, which she hadn't yet. He smirked and Chi Chi saw it. "What are you looking so smug...about...now?" She was merely inches away from his face and she could see everything so clearly. His stern onyx eyes that were almost as dark as hers, his skin was a deep rich tan. His mouth was also twisted in a smirk. That was when Chi Chi was pulled out of her thoughts with a blush placed on her face.

Taking a step back, she tried to out glare him. "So what, you made me do that on purpose?" Placing her hands on her hips, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Vegeta chuckled a little bit. "Wow, you have a lot of pride and a big ego. You are definitely perfect for a Sayajin woman." Chi Chi spluttered. "After what you did? Why should I now go with you?" The man shrugged and sat down on the couch as though he wasn't going to answer that. "Figure it out!" She scowled at him. "Why can't you just- OH! Yeah, your Dad was going to blow up Earth. Fine, you win there."

She watched as he smirked at her knowingly as she rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "You're impossible. By the way, Trunks seems fine with it." Vegeta crossed his arms as he watched the sparring match out of the window. "Of course he's fine with it. He only sees the blue headed onna at dinner, and you would think that she would make good food to make up for her fucking Yamcha. But now, she feeds us absolute shit and thinks she can be shagging someone else. Baka."

Chi Chi shifted on her feet. "So...Are you hungry?" The man looked up at her as though she had learnt the Kamehameha wave. _"Wasn't she just screaming and shouting at me?" _"Yes, I would Harpy-I mean Chi Chi." Her glare softened and she grinned. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She pulled his cheek like you would do to a baby and he snarled at her as he pulled away from her touch. "Just go and make the food banshee." She whacked his arm and left for the kitchen. As soon as she was out of the room, Vegeta sighed. _"Stupid woman, haunting my thoughts like that."_

~x~

Vegeta had finished eating at the same time the boys came in. Trunks headed over to his dad. "Morning dad. Do we have to go home now?" His face fell as soon as Vegeta nodded. "Okay then." Chi Chi then looked at Gohan. "Honey, I have something to tell you." Gohan waved it off. "Yeah, I know. I know that dad loved someone else, even though the person who he fell for is a bit out of the blue. I know that Vegeta chose you as his mate." Chi Chi sighed. She knew that Gohan loved his dad so much that she wasn't sure what he would say.

"I'm glad that you understand honey! So what are you going to be doing then?" She watched her son shrug. "I would love to go to Vegeta-sei and meet other Sayajins, but I would like to stay here and finish my studies." Chi Chi smiled at her son. "Nice to know that you take your studies seriously. "Vegeta looked off to the side and mumbled under his breath, "You probably knocked it into his head with your frying pan so hard that it's probably the only thing on his mind now." Chi Chi gave him a dark look. "You think I couldn't hear that?" The man shrugged, but deep down inside, he was surprised. "Only Sayajins would have been able to hear me. And that Namekian." She hit his head softly as she grabbed up a plate to wash. "Whatever. Now you have to go home and tell Bulma because I have a feeling that you didn't."

Trunks snorted. "That's because it was Wednesday yesterday Mrs Chi Chi. That's the day she usually come home smelling like Yamcha the most." Chi Chi's anger grew a little at the statement. "So now she even has DAYS where she has certain _activities_ with him?" The Briefs both nodded their heads in unison. Gohan sighed and Goten looked confused. "Do they spar?" Vegeta face palmed and opened his mouth, only for him to close it at the look Chi Chi was giving him. "Something like that sport! Only, this one is the sort of sparring that Bulma and Vegeta used to be partners for, but now she's being bad and sparring with someone else."

Everyone in the room sighed in relief at Gohan's brilliant explanation (**A/N: **Yes even TRUNKS! until Goten replied with, "Gohan, I'm not dumb, I know that they were doing naughty things. I used to hear Mr Vegeta and Mrs Bulma doing it when I was at their house." Everyone fell down anime style. "Honey, I think that's enough now. Go and get into the barrel." Goten pouted. "But I washed in the river!" "Goten, NOW!"

The young demi-Sayajin flew off as fast as he can. Vegeta stood up and motioned for Trunks. "We're going now harpy. Be ready later on because I want you to come to the Capsule Corp by five. We're leaving then." He walked out of the door with his son and Gohan waved at them. Once they were out of sight, he turned to his mother. "So mum, you and Vegeta huh?" She gave her son a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head. "I guess so. When you spend so much time with your father, I guess that he rubs off on people. I just wanted to help Vegeta out and besides, his father would blow up the Earth if he didn't find a Princess."

"Well okay then mum. I'm going to study okay?" She watched as he walked up to his room. "Gohan!" He stopped at the sound of his name. "Are you sure you'll be alright when we're gone?" He turned round with a smile on his face. "Well sure! You taught me how to cook and I'll be at school a lot too!" Chi Chi gave her son a smile. "Okay then. Don't forget to be ready by quarter to five okay! That reminds me, when you don't want to fly, you get the plane!" His smile turned into a grin "Thanks mum!"

* * *

"What do you _MEAN _that we're over?" Vegeta rolled his eyes at the shriek Bulma had just let out. _"Does she ever shut up?"_ "I mean what I mean and I have a reason." Bulma stood there with her hands on her hips and anger etched on her face. "Oh yeah, what is it then?" The Sayajin Prince pushed past her as though to say, 'why should I tell you?' The woman then growled. "You will tell me this instant!" He simply walked up to their room to go and pack his stuff. "Trunks, don't forget to pack up every last thing!"

Bulma's face went straight from anger to shock. "Wait, what? Trunks is leaving too? No way Vegeta! He needs his mum more than he needs YOU!" Vegeta smirked as he left the room with Bulma hot on his heels. Trunks was already at the top of the stairs with his bags packed as he waited for his dad. "I'm ready now! I've got everything I need!" The man nodded. "That's good son. Now I was wondering if we should explain to your _mother _about why we're leaving."

She shot Vegeta a dark look. "This is no way to treat your wife! What are you doing?" Trunks then spoke up. "I'm sorry mum, but even I can smell Yamcha off of you." The woman back peddled as she heard his words. "W-what do you mean Yamcha? Vegeta, are you filling nonsense into his head?" The man merely chuckled and walked into his room to grab the bag he was taking with him.

"Sure, blame the father when the mother doesn't want to hear the truth. Of course not. He's my son and just so happens to be half Sayajin, meaning that he also has a good sense of smell, even if it is weak." Trunks nodded his head. "And to be honest mum, you reek of him." Bulma stood there gobsmacked. "So what now, you're just going to leave the luxury of my home and move where? Oh wait, don't tell me! You're probably going to move into Chi Chi's house so that you can then spar daily with _Kakarot._"

Trunks and Vegeta looked at each other and then looked at Bulma with a smirk. She started feeling uncomfortable. "What, why are you looking at me like that?" Vegeta shrugged, his smirk getting wider. "So you admit that you're with Yamcha then, onna?" Bulma stood there fuming. "YES okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" He pushed past her so that he could get down the stairs again. "Look here onna, someone wished Vegeta-sei back and now my father is saying that if I don't find a Princess on Earth to come back with me, then we could say bye bye to this little planet, you got that?"

Bulma squealed as she latched onto Vegeta's arm. "So what, you're taking me? THANK YOU! You're the best Vegi-kun!" The said man growled at her and snatched his arm away. "Never call me that as long as you live, and who the FUCK said I was taking you?" Bulma looked at Trunks and then back at his father. "Language Vegeta."

"Who cares, he uses those words without me or you saying them!" The boy shied away in case his mother yelled, but she was too busy with Vegeta. "Oh yeah? Then who the hell are you going to take? You don't know any other Princesses!" The Prince rolled his eyes at her. "You can drop it, I know that Chi Chi is a Princess, and quite frankly, she agreed to this little thing. We'll be leaving today." Bulma's face was frozen with shock, then after it slowly turned into a furious look.

"CHI CHI?" Vegeta and Trunks held their hands over their ears. _"At least when the harpy shouts, she shouts with some decency and with thought of other people's ears!" _"I don't know why you're shrieking like that. You can fuck with Yamcha behind my back, but I can't simply 'go out' with Chi Chi in front of your face?" Bulma shook her head hard. "Of course not! You're MINE!" Vegeta sneered. "WAS yours until you let someone else shove their dick inside of you!"

Trunks back out of the house slowly not wanting to know the rest of it. Bulma's eyes bugged out. "Who gave you that right?" Vegeta crossed his arms. "I gave it to myself the same way you gave yourself a right! Now leave me alone!" He watched as she was shaking with fury and he just left her there alone. She called out to him. "So what is it that Chi Chi has that I don't? I have the brains, the beauty and the money! What more could you ask for? I'm perfect!"

Vegeta stopped and turned round with a laugh. "If you're perfect, then I don't know what Chi Chi is! What has she got? She has everything that I'm asking for! She the strongest woman on Earth which would help her on Vegeta-sei, she has got enough brains that could be up to par with you! Trust me when I say that, she just doesn't show it like you do. Her beauty is off the charts if you haven't noticed, she's a Princess which means she has more wealth than you AND that buffoon called Satan himself! You know what makes her even better?" Bulma looked at him. "What?"

"SHE CAN FUCKING COOK!" With that, he slammed the door to the GR room in her face and left her there to stand there gawping like a fish on her own. "Argh, I HATE YOU VEGETA!" The said man chuckled deep from within the room he was currently in and Trunks just shook his head.

* * *

Gohan, Chi Chi and Goten landed their plane not to far away from the CC (Chi Chi has suitcases of things that need to be placed somewhere and not carried while flying). "I can't wait for this mummy! We're going to see different Sayajins!" Goten ran off as soon as he saw Trunks and they both started playing a game of tag (**A/N: **In England, we usually call this game 'it', but I used the word 'tag' so that many more people know what I'm talking about). Gohan carried his mum's bag. "Let's go inside, I bet Vegeta will be waiting for you there." Chi Chi nodded. "Don't forget my whole trunk of clothes in the plane. They all belonged to your grandmother..." Gohan nodded and went off as soon as Bulma walked out of the house.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"Why HELLO Chi Chi! I see that you've taken a shining to my husband then? What happened to Goku then, does he know that you're a slut?" Chi Chi was walking in her direction and she only gave her a tired look. "Hello Bulma, I see you're well." The said woman glared at the Princess. "You think you're so great don't you? Going around acting like a Princess again, now you even think that you have the right to go-" Chi Chi interrupted her with a bored face.

"Save your breath Bulma. Above all people that you decide to cheat with, it was Yamcha that you picked. If Goku hit his head bad, then your head must have been switched up with that other blue headed bimbo that happens to be your look a like. I mean, Yamcha? Get real Bulma. Have you really lost yourself that much that you're releasing Vegeta for him? As for calling me a slut, I highly suggest that you look back at your life and tell me what you have done wrong. Trunks sees me more a mother than you! As for Goku, well I know what's going on with him. He's fucking Launch no doubt."

Bulma stood there in silent as Chi Chi turned to look away from her. As soon as Bulma was going to talk again, Vegeta came out. "Harpy, I want you to step away from the baka onna, otherwise you might catch a disease that will turn you into someone like her." Bulma fumed silently while Chi Chi walked away from her with a little giggle. "That wasn't very nice Vegeta, she doesn't mean it." The man snorted. "Yeah, whatever. Are you all ready to go, I don't like to wait long." Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Don't we all know it," she whispered. Vegeta raised a black eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No, not at all." He smirked at her. "That's what I thought too. They should be arriving here soon. Trunks, Kakarot's brat, get over here! HEY! What was that for?" Chi Chi smiled sweetly at him. "Goten is your son now, even if it's not by blood. Treat him like he is." Vegeta grumbled under his breath and Bulma was getting mad. "How can you act so pally with her yet it's always arguing with us?" Vegeta shrugged. "You're an idiot."

Gohan put the trunk of clothes on the floor lightly. "Okay here we go mum-oh hey Bulma." The woman walked right up to him. "Gohan, explain to your mother why this is so wrong! She shouldn't be doing this to me!" Gohan looked down at her. "Sorry Bulma, but I'm afraid that it can happen. It's not even like you and Vegeta actually bonded." Bulma screeched "Are you kidding me? Didn't you and Goku bond?" This was aimed at Chi Chi who was currently standing next Vegeta. "Ah, no we didn't. He didn't want to I guess. Tell Goku that I'm gone and that the house is left for him and Launch if he wants, but Gohan will still be living there."

"!" Bulma turned on her heels and walked into the house. "Wow mummy, Mrs Bulma seems angry." Vegeta smirked at Goten. That was the sort of sarcasm he liked. Before anyone could say anything, a ship was seen in the distance and it gently landed 100 metres away from the group. Vegeta grabbed his bags. "Looks like our ride is here. Well then, let's go!" His gruff voice snapped everyone to life as they all headed for the ship. Bulma came back out right at the last minute. "By the way Vegeta, the idiot that wished Vegeta-sei back was you! You talk in your sleep and you didn't know that the Dragonballs were so close by, that when you were talking it granted your stupid wish! Are you happy? You just broke our marriage!"

Without even turning round, Vegeta called out to her, "I've never been happier!" They kept on walking until Bulma sounded like a little pest in their ears. Chi Chi looked at Vegeta. "Don't tell me that this is what she sounds like all the time." Vegeta sighed. "Harpy, you don't know the half of it." He watched as her look went dark. "Watch it Vegeta." She punched his arm knowing that he could take her strength and went off ahead with the boys. Vegeta smirked. _"She doesn't know how much she turns me on like that."_

~x~

"Sire, we hope that you had a nice stay on Earth!" There were four guards at the doors and they were on one knee with their heads bowed down. Vegeta grunted as he walked past. "Yes, I did but it's good to go home too." As he walked past, they looked up to see Chi Chi. "You must be the new Princess! We are at your service!" Chi Chi blinked and looked embarrassed. "Thank you. It has been a while since people have been at my service..." Trunks nudged Goten. "I could get used to this!" Chi Chi scolded him. "Now now Trunks, don't try and get your way with everything here okay?" Trunks smiled and nodded. "Yes Mrs Chi Chi."

The woman turned to her eldest son. "Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye! You will take good care of yourself right? We'll be able to contact each other so don't worry!" Gohan laughed. "Yes mum, I'll be fine okay! You need to go now. Be careful out there!" Chi Chi kissed her son the cheek and the doors soon shut after that. The woman sighed at the thought of leaving her son there. She was still deep in thought until an arm snaked around the front of her waist pulling her back into their chest. "You know that he'll be fine, don't you harpy?" His mouth was lingering near her ear with his warm breath tickling her hear and sending shivers down her whole body.

"Yeah, I know." She had to suppress the urge to moan. "I'll have the guards take your stuff to your room and we should be in Vegeta-sei in about a week." Soon enough, just as quick as the good feeling came, the feeling was gone again. Chi Chi felt cold without Vegeta being pressed up against her and she almost reached out to touch him again. Instead, she swallowed hard and walked past him. "How many times have I got to tell you, it's CHI CHI!" She walked to her room where she heard Vegeta almost laughing head off. "I know you liked that!"

Turning red, she slammed the door shut to her room not wanting anyone or anything coming in. "Yep, I'm so thinking about him right now."

* * *

So, did you like this chapter? I really hope that you did because that would make up my day! (Well, whatever is left of my day anyway.) It would seem as though my story is heading for an M rating. To be honest, it's not. I'm not good with those type of scenes and to be honest, I'm too lazy to even try. I hope that you can understand that.

Some parts of the story that might seem weird and messed up could be Goku and Launch. Hmm, to be honest with you that just popped up in my head randomly. I just decided that it would be different (and funny!) if I made it Goku and Launch. I hope you can understand this weirdness of mine!

That's it from me, until another chapter! Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! Just leave a review and I'll be extra happy!

Lolita-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So, seeing as I've been acting up in school, I'm banned from the usage of the computer! My history teacher isn't exactly what you would call ecstatic with my work, so she phoned my mother. My sweet sweet mother who has no banned me... I will not be updating for a while I guess then...*sigh*

Leo: HA! Shame sis, SHAME!

Lolita: Leo, get the fuck out of here! I don't need you messing about now or I will punch you!

Leo: Isn't that like punching yourself?

Lolita: How so?

Leo: Well we're identical twins, so if you punch me, it's like hitting yourself in the face because we have the same face!

Lolita: You cake it sound as though we are going to share the same pain! Now do whatever you came here for and fuck off already!

Leo: Touchy touchy feely feely! FINE! She doesn't own DBZ oth their insanely hot char caters (Goku and Vegeta!)

Lolita: Neither does she! But I do own this perfect little failure of a fic!

Leo: Oxymoron. She doesn't care about her grammar or bad spelling.

Lolita: Moron, yeah I've got school for that, but I did try my best!

Unison: ENJOY!

* * *

**You and I? No way!**

**Chapter three**

It had taken a week for them to finally get near Vegeta-sei. Now, Chi Chi had to get ready for the mass crowd that would be waiting for the Prince with his new Princess. The pilot then called out through the intercom. "We should be landing within the next ten minutes, so be prepared." The woman sighed. She had fixed her dress that she was wearing and her hair was all done up, in a way that she thought she would never have to do again.

She sat on her bed with her bags packed and she was now waiting for them to land. She heard her door swish open and turned to look at who had walked in. It was Vegeta and he had his royal Sayajin armor all over again, only this time he had a t-shirt underneath, like he did when he was a child. "Oi, Harpy, I have something for you." Chi Chi scowled at the name and stood up. "Fine then chibi, whatever you say." Vegeta growled at his own new nickname that the woman had given him on their week's journey. He produced a jewelry box in front of her and Chi Chi waited for him to open it. He opened it slowly as though he was teasing her and she gasped at the contents.

"Vegeta, it's, it's...Beautiful..." It looked like diamonds, but then at the same time it looked like it was a worth a whole lot more than diamonds. The gem gleamed so brilliantly too. Vegeta smiled softly at it as though it reminded him of some sad memories and walked up behind her. "It was my mother's before she passed away. She gave it to me as her death wish to give it to the one I will bond with." His hands came in front of her neck as he placed the necklace on her creamy ivory neck. It was cold, but in a pleasant way and it sent more shivers down her spine. "Didn't you think of ever giving it to Bulma, before she started seeing Yamcha?"

Vegeta snorted and stepped back from Chi Chi. "Fuck no! I was not going to give it to her whether my life depended on it!" Chi Chi was taken aback. "Really? Who would you have given it to?" The Prince froze, scowled and looked down. He mumbled something incoherent and Chi Chi moved closer with a puzzled look on her face.. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Growling, he mumbled again. "You," were the quiet words that she heard. Chi Chi gasped as she her face went a flame. "M-me?" She managed to squeak out.

Vegeta gave her an annoyed look. "Look, I'm not going to talk about this, so just drop it." He tried to brush past her as he walked to the door, but Chi Chi reached out for his hand and managed to grasp it softly. Vegeta stopped and Chi Chi gulped lightly. He turned around slowly to face her, and his eyebrows were furrowed. "Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Chi Chi stood up to him, but still held onto his hand. He could pull away if he wanted to, but for some reason, he hadn't yet.

"So what, I can't even hold onto my mates hand now? Is that how things work out now?" His glare intensified, but Chi Chi couldn't help but notice that he still wasn't pulling his hand away from hers. "You just want me to give you an answer don't you?" Chi Chi nodded. "Damn straight." He paused for a moment as though he was thinking for something, before he soon smirked. The woman in front of him raised an eyebrow at him. "So what are you-" She was cut off by the soft but rough lips that had crashed on hers. Chi Chi's eyes widened and was about to push him away, when she finally settled into it. It was nothing like a kiss she had received from Goku! Goku's kisses were always so rushed and it was more of a peck.

But Vegeta on the other hand...Kami could he kiss! His lips were so soft, yet the amount of passion that he held behind it was fiery. Noticing that she was enjoying it, Vegeta wrapped his arm that was free around her waist and pulled her in closely. Moaning at the sudden contact, the Prince used this an opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Chi Chi soon got used to it and shyly let her own tongue clash against his. She quickly let Vegeta lead as his hand was running up and down her back.

He pulled away very slowly and looked her in the eyes. Chi Chi could see that in his eyes he held passion and love and maybe even lust! His arm was still around her waist while she still held onto his hand. "Now do you see why, Chi Chi?" She nodded dumbly, not trusting herself to speak. After three seconds, she spoke up. "Yeah, I think I do now. Wait, you just said my name." Vegeta chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're going to be my new and bonded mate, of course I'm going to call you by your real name." Chi Chi smiled and Vegeta nuzzled her neck, making Chi Chi relax a little. "Hmm, you better get everything ready. We'll land in the next few minutes."

He walked out the door but not without looking over his shoulder and smirking at her. As soon as he was gone, Chi Chi sat down on her bed trying to process what was going on. _"So all this time, Vegeta had his eyes on...Me? But what's so good about ME?" _Something was niggling in the back of Chi Chi's mind. All the soft smiles she gave him. All the times when she had been jealous when he did the rare and odd nice thing for Bulma. She then came to the conclusion that she actually, _loved _him from the time that he came to Earth. Deep down inside, at the time, she had even forgiven him when he was trying to kill Goku.

"We should be landing within the next 10 minutes. Please take your seats." Chi Chi could hear all of the servants that had been sent, moving around to find a seat. _"I hope that Trunks and Goten have settled down."_

~x~

Chi Chi was standing next to Vegeta as they stood behind Trunks and Goten. Everyone else was behind them as they carried all of Chi Chi's things. Vegeta had spent the last 20 seconds in complete agony (yes, even for him) as he had to wait for his tail to grow back. Even Trunks and Goten went through the same thing. Chi Chi sighed and Vegeta looked at her. "What are you sighing about?" The Amazon Princess looked up at him. "I sort of wish that I had a tail now. I feel odd and left out." Vegeta chuckled as he wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her into him. He could feel the power surging right through him, and it was even stronger than before.

"Don't feel bad. I had to bond with an Earthling anyway to make sure that it won't blow up. If you were a Sayajin, we would have destroyed the planet." Chi Chi leaned into him as he spoke. After their kiss just a while ago, she had felt the urge to be with him more. More than she had ever wanted to be with Goku. He looked down at her, then back to the door. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Christmas? Open the door!" One of guards flinched and nodded. "Y-yes sire!" Chi Chi frowned and punched Vegeta on his arm. "A nice tone would have been better. You don't need to scare him."

Vegeta smirked. "Whatever you say my dear little harpy." He received another punch for that. The doors opened and Chi Chi was met with loud cheers of the Sayajin race. They were all there and Vegeta's father stood there at the front looking at his son with a proud face. He then turned back to rest of the people as Vegeta, Chi Chi, Trunks and Goten stood behind him. "Everyone who is gathered here! Let us welcome the Prince of all Sayajins!" There was more shouting that filled their ears and the two boys couldn't help but laugh at it all. As the noise died down, King Vegeta spoke up again. "Only this time, he has brought home a mate with him, from Earth!"

There was only clapping and no shouting this time. They all started whispering among themselves about how he brought home a weak Earthling. They were whispering so quietly, that Vegeta was only glad that Chi Chi couldn't hear what they were saying. He looked over to her and saw her smiling. What she did next made Vegeta fall about laughing. **"Ouy era sloof. I nac raeh ouy lla." **They all stopped and gasped at her. Some didn't understand what she said as Sayajin-go was a forgotten language, but those who knew it were shocked beyond belief. She smiled innocently at them all, then smirked at Vegeta who smirked right back.

The King gave her a sidelong glance and then smirked back at the crowd. Oh yes, the Queen was definitely going to be something when his son was to take over. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, this Earthling here was also known as the strongest female fighter back on Earth. She could still even be stronger than some of the third class Sayajins...Also, the language that she used now was in fact Sayajin-go." Someone growled. "I'm sorry your majesty, but how does she know it? I'm sure Prince Vegeta didn't teach her." Vegeta snorted. "Damn right I didn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry."

He looked at Chi Chi then back at the boys. "Follow me. We're going to the palace." With his tail still wrapped firmly around Chi Chi's waist, he took off to the skies with the two demi-Sayajins behind him. "Hey dad, was that my grandpa?" Vegeta grunted and Chi Chi replied for him. "I'm going to go with yes, seeing as they both looked a like, only he had facial hair and he was taller-" Vegeta growled. "I think the boy gets it!" Chi Chi and the boys giggled, knowing that growth was always a problem with him. After all, it was quite weird seeing as Vegeta is 5 years older than Goku yet, he was way shorter.

"Hey Goten, why don't we have a race to see who can get there first?" Goten looked at his friend and nodded. "Okay Trunks, but I'm warning you! All you're not even going to see me at all!" Trunks smirked. "You got that right! I'll never see you because you'll always be behind me!" Goten pouted and with that they both shot off. Chi Chi tried to call out to them. "Hey wait! How would they now where they're going?" Vegeta shrugged. "I'll find them later if they don't." Chi Chi scoffed but let it slide anyway.

Getting a bit bored, she decided to look down. Usually, that would have scared her to no end, but today, she was in complete awe of what was going on underneath her, and the fact that Vegeta holding her made her feel safe. Children fighting so skillfully, and surprisingly for such a barbaric race, they had a really nice planet. Vegeta caught her staring at it. "This is a much better place than Earth. You stupid idiots all destroyed that planet with things like that baka onna's inventions." Chi Chi snorted. "I have to agree with you that one. She might be smart, but she has no common sense."

She wrapped her arms around his neck to make herself more comfortable. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her back to suit the position. she rested her head in the crook of his neck and that was when he spoke. "You know, I don't know why you hide your smarts. If anything, you're smarter than Bulma." Chi Chi could feel the vibrations of his throat and she laughed as though she was hiding something. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's no way I'm smarter than Bulma, as much as I hate to admit it."

Vegeta shook his head. "Do you think I don't know? I saw you that time that Bulma was working on her newest project and she was having the biggest of all meltdowns because she couldn't do it. I saw the way you walked into the lab and re-wrote the all of her calculations. It worked right after that and she was gushing on about how good she was and just making her ego feel better, when really, you and I both know the truth." He looked down at her and smirked knowing her little secret and Chi Chi just looked down. "So," he continued. "How long have you been fixing all of her calculations then?" Chi Chi thought about it. "Well, I've guess it was from the time that you came. She was having huge problems with the gravitational room. She kept on bitching on about how much you were destroying it and when I offered to help just to shut her up, she laughed and shut the door in my face and kept on laughing from inside the her house."

Vegeta felt unexpected anger rising within him, until Chi Chi started talking. "I was easily going to mess up all of it the next time she was going to rebuild it, but then I remembered that you constantly used it, and if I was going to mess it up, it could seriously hurt you. I guess I didn't really want that to happen to you. At the time, I thought I was just being nice, but I guess that why I did it." The Prince raised an eyebrow, then he saw the Palace coming up in view. "What do you mean?" Chi Chi kept quiet as they touched the ground. A whole crowd of servants came out to greet them and Chi Chi was glad for the distraction.

"Prince Vegeta, your room is ready. And also, Princess..." "Chi Chi," she interjected for her. "Princess Chi Chi, we have some clothes all ready for you too." She looked at Vegeta then back at the servant. "Ah, I already have a few of my own clothes." The servant looked at Vegeta in confusion. "Ah, I thought you wanted your mate to have your mother's things." Vegeta looked at Chi Chi. "You can still have your things, but you know, you're a Princess, you can have more." The said woman beamed at Vegeta then back to the servant. "Ah, thank you very much..." "Celana." Chi Chi nodded. "Okay then. Thank you Celana."

The servant smiled at Chi Chi, feeling grateful that she took the time to know her name and walked away from them. Just as Chi Chi was about to follow her and go inside, Vegeta held her close by her waist. "You didn't answer my question, harpy. What do you mean?" Chi Chi was pressed up against him with her hand on his chest as she blushed lightly. "I err. I don't know how to put it. Don't get mad okay?" She saw him nod and she took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eye. "I love you." Vegeta's eyes widened and then he ended up smirking. "So you love me huh?" Chi Chi nodded, but then her eyes slid from his as she couldn't bring herself to look at him anymore. "Hey, when you're in the presence of the Prince, make sure that you look into my eyes at all times and answer my questions."

His voice was so soft that Chi Chi was wondering if he was joking, so she looked up at him. "Yes, I do. I don't care if you're only doing this to make sure that you please your dad, or stop Earth from being destroyed, but yeah, I love you. I guess that I've loved you for a while now." She stood with her chin out and tried to make out that she didn't care because it was way above her pride, but deep inside of herself she cared a whole lot about what he thought. His hand found its way to her chin and he raised it up so that she looked directly at him.

"You know that I don't do all this 'I love you' shit, because I guess that's not me okay? But, I might be willing to make this exception _just _this once, okay?" Chi Chi nodded and waited. "Chi Chi, I love you." Without any hesitation, he bent his head down and captured her lips into another one of his famous kisses. He nibbled at her lips and they made their moment even longer together. Not before long, they pulled away as Vegeta felt his father's ki getting closer. "Let's go inside." Chi Chi shook her head as she pulled away from him. "_I'm _going inside. _You _are going to go and look for the boys." Vegeta groaned. "Are you kidding me?" Chi Chi crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, not backing down. "Nope, I'm not joking. You are going to get them, otherwise there is no dinner for you. And I'll make sure to tell the chefs not to make anything for you."

Vegeta turned around mumbling to himself. **"Gnikcuf anno. Ohw seod ehs kniht ehs si gniklat ot eht ecnirp ekil taht?" **Chi Chi cleared her throat. **"I nac raeh ouy morf revo ereh. Won og!"** Before she could do anything, the Prince took off for the skies for the second time that day. Chi Chi turned round to walk into her new home. _"Home. I like the sound of that."_

She walked in through the grand gold doorway and smiled to herself. "Now he'll be on my mind for every single minute of the day."

* * *

So how did you like it? About the Sayajin-go in case you were too dumb to realize it, but the words are spelt backwards. Of course if it were a real language, I would have picked something better than backwards words! As I said before, I can't update, but I CAN PM via Kindle seeing as I can still do that. My mother took my Laptop, notebook, tablet and banned me from the desktop. Oh joy.

Leo: All the more fun for me I guess! Hahahahahaha! Idiot child.

Lolita: And you're going to be a dead child! Before I go, please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! *chases after sister*

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I'm going to leave it at that because I'm going to let Leo talk.

Leo: Why thank you! Okay, so I've just written this chapter because Lolita doesn't really dabble well in SMUT or the M rated scenes as well as I do. Not saying I'm good, but I'm better than her.

There is something though. It might be a stupid move that I've just pulled off. FanFiction is now banning stories with too much 'love' or way too gory for people. Then why did you put an 'M' rated category on here then? A bit stupid if you ask me!

**YOU MUST ALL READ THIS BIT! I made a very stupid mistake and thank you to Lady-yuna7 and Cara2012 for pointing out my mistake! I poseted the wrong chapter to the wrong story! My bad (haha... ... -_-)**

Well now that I've said all of that, Lolita let's do the disclaimers!

Lolita: She doesn't own DBZ or their amazing characters.

Leo: Neither does she! I don't own the story

Lolita: I do, but she owns this chapter! She's sorry for any crappy spelling and grammar

Leo: But I've got school to care for that!

Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**You and I? No way!**

**Chapter four**

Vegeta had managed to bring the boys in one piece and Chi Chi had given him the grace of letting him eat dinner. Most of the chefs had been surprised when they saw Chi Chi walk into the kitchen. The head chef panicked. "Princess, there is no need for you to be here! Please, just go and sit down and rest!" Chi Chi laughed. "It's alright, really! I'm used to making Saiyajin dinner on Earth for about 5?" They all blinked at her. "Princess, what do you mean 5 Sayajins?"

Chi Chi took straightened her dress. "Well, there's my two sons, there is Vegeta's son and then there is Goku and Vegeta. Oh, Goku's Saiyajin name is Kakarot." Some of them felt sorry for her. "For a human, that must have a lot of food!" Chi Chi laughed. "Not really, I always liked cooking so I enjoyed it." The head chef then shooed her out. "Well, that means that you get to rest for the amount of years that you had to cook! You should be out with your mate!" His tail unraveled from his waist and pushed Chi Chi out of the kitchen. His tail was strong, but it wasn't like Vegeta's.

"I guess. It's just been a while since I was last a Princess. Thank you so much!" He smiled and shut the door and the next thing Chi Chi heard was the chef yelling orders.

~x~

Vegeta emerged from his hot shower with his hair dripping wet and his body (YUM!) trickling with little beads of water. He walked over to his wardrobe to find something to wear and that was when Chi Chi decided to walk in. She stopped and stared at Vegeta who equally stared back at her. They both looked at each other until Chi Chi's face finally gained the colour of a tomato. She turned her head and closed the door in case anyone else saw him. Vegeta smirked as he used another towel to dry his hair.

"Do you like what you see harpy?" She crossed her arms over her chest and her blush deepened but she still didn't look at him. "Humph. How many times have I got to say it? My name is Chi Chi!" She wasn't even looking at him when he came up close to her. He wrapped his tail around her waist and also brought his arms around her. Chi Chi squealed gently and then gasped. "Calling you 'Chi Chi' would just get boring after a while. Harpy sounds better. I like your reactions. And besides, when you get all like this, it turns me on." He hugged her even tighter to his wet form, while she blushed at his statement

"V-Vegeta, you're going to get my clothes all wet." He smirked and tilted his head over to the side and nuzzled her neck causing her to sigh. Just as he was about to take it further, there was knock at the door. Vegeta growled in annoyance and went off to go and change while Chi Chi opened the door. Celena was standing there. "Celana! I'm guessing that dinner is ready." The girl nodded. "Yes Princess Chi Chi! The King also wants to eat with you all." Chi Chi sucked in her breath and nodded then closed the door.

"Harpy! What did they want?" Chi Chi let out her breath in irritation. "Well chibi, they came to say that dinner is ready and that your father will be eating with us." She heard Vegeta start cursing in Saiyajin-go. **"Tahw eht lleh seod eh tnaw?" **Chi Chi rolled her eyes. **"I t'nod wonk, ebyam dneps emit thiw sih ons!" **Vegeta came out amour back on only this time he had an added cape on it. He let a light glare pass over his face until he noticed that Chi Chi ignored it and walked out of the door. Vegeta grumbled and walked after her.

~x~

They both got to the grand dining room where Trunks and Goten were already eating. The king was sitting there eating his own meal, but only with polite animalistic speed. Vegeta took the seat that he had always taken when he was younger and Chi Chi sat down next to him. She quickly grabbed the food which hadn't been touched yet before the Sayajins demolished everything that was set out on the was nothing like Chi Chi had ever had before. She wasn't used to anything that wasn't really Japanese. It was all exotic and sweet, nothing like what she had had before.

Before long, she had settled down in her seat and began eating. The food had vanished in front of her and Chi Chi reached out for another plate. She was momentarily surprised at herself for eating so much. When everything was gone, King Vegeta cleared his throat. "So son, it's good to see you back here, and with a mate no doubt." He glanced at Chi Chi. Vegeta only grunted and picked at his food, suddenly not feeling hungry which was weird.

Vegeta senior ignored his son's behaviour and looked at Trunks. "So, I'm guessing that he is also your son then." Vegeta looked at Trunks and nodded. "He is, but you see he is not from this onna here. There was another onna in my life, but we were not bonded and she wasn't a Princess. She is an utter baka though so there was no way I would have bonded with her." Trunks froze momentarily as his father spoke of his mother before he shrugged it off and started mucking about with Goten. He didn't really care seeing as the only thing she had actually done for him was buy him toys and nothing more.

The Kind merely nodded. "Then who is the other boy? He reminds me of someone." Vegeta sighed. "That is Kakarot's son. He has another one, but he decided to stay on Earth." The King almost jumped out of his seat. "So you're not even real mates?" They both shook their head. "And you haven't yet bonded?" Again, they both shook their head. The man threw up his hands in the air. "Do you know what you have done? Now everyone will found out about this monstrosity and there could be things going around!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I couldn't care less. I don't let rumours bother me."

The King growled. "You will show me some manners boy. You are both to be bonded by tomorrow morning." Both of their eyes bulged out. "Excuse me? You can't RUSH us into something like that! This is something that takes time!" The King glared at Chi Chi who backed down. "It's not a big deal. Vegeta's mother and I were bonded from the first time we slept in the same bed. I expect the same from you." He smirked at them both and they both just looked at one another. "And if we're not in the mood?" Vegeta senior shrugged at his son. "Then get in the mood. I don't care."

He then got up without a second word and left. Two servants came in. "Prince Vegeta, would you like for us to take your son's now?" He looked up at her and nodded tiredly. He had had enough drama to last him a lifetime. Goten kissed his mum on the cheek. "Goodnight mum!" She hugged her son and smiled. "See you tomorrow Goten." Trunks looked at his father. "Night dad." Vegeta nodded his head. "Night son." Both of the boys left the room with Trunks laughing at how Goten still kisses his mum on the cheek, while Goten came back with 'at least my mum still loves me.' Trunks hissed. "Touche."

The room was silent after they left. Chi Chi fiddled with the necklace around her neck. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It's not going to be that bad." Chi Chi scowled at him. "That's easy for you to say! I haven't been touched in like what, 7 years? I bet you and Bulma fucked every night..." Vegeta chuckled. "Actually, it was every hour, but who's counting?" Chi Chi's jaw dropped and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I was _joking_ harpy! Kami, are you that dense too? I haven't touched her since Yamcha and that was almost a year ago."

Chi Chi sniffed at being called dense. "Well, seeing as I was never bonded before, what do we have to do that's so different?" The Prince sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Easy really, I just have to bite you and then mate right away." Chi Chi raised an eyebrow. "But Goku bit me, so why weren't we bonded?" Veget turned to her and opened his mouth wide. "Do you see a difference in my teeth?" Chi Chi squinted and all of a sudden, his canines started to grow sharper, like a dogs. He then closed his mouth. "Now do you see? Did Kakarot ever grow his canines, or were they normal?"

"They were the latter." Vegeta nodded. "All I have to do is bite you like this and push some of my ki into the mark that I give you, that way people will know that you are my mine. You will also be able to talk to me through a mind link when you want to, but just don't send me random thoughts that I don't want to hear." The Princess sighed and nodded. "Does it have to be on my neck, or anywhere else...?" Vegeta smirked. "Why, do you prefer it to be somewhere else already?" Chi Chi blushed and pushed her chair back. "I'm going now. See you whenever you decide to come back to the room."

Vegeta laughed silently to himself as Chi Chi scuttled away blushing heavily while speaking in Sayajin-go about stupid Princes. _"She's the only one who could ever make me laugh at something that wasn't so bitter. She's making me weak. But then again, Kakarot said that she made him stronger...What a buffoon! How could he let someone like that get away from his grasp? Once a third class, always a third class."_

~x~

Chi Chi pulled out her trunk full of her mother's clothes. She then blushed at the amount of lingerie her mother seemed to have owned. "Gosh, I know she loved dad and all, but seriously, dad was a bit on the tubby side. And still is," she mumbled to herself. She pulled out a black corset from the case and stared at it for a while. She sighed in frustration. "Better than nothing I suppose." She threw it on the bed and scrambled around for the matching long socks. They were netted with rose designs running up the side of it. Looking through another bag, she pulled out a pair of black elegant stilettos. She grabbed the whole set and walked into the bathroom with a smirk on her face. _"That stupid Prince won't know what hit him."_

She changed quickly and waited until she heard the door open. "Harpy, are you in here?" She resisted the urge to burst out and hit him for calling her that. "Hmm, I'm coming out soon." She heard the man sigh gently. "Whatever, just hurry up so that we can get this over with." Chi Chi huffed silently. _"So much for I love you when you don't even want to make love to me." _"I'm coming out chibi."

Her heels clacked along the marble floor of their bathroom and she slowly opened the door. She saw that Vegeta had already stripped down to his boxers and that he had his back towards her. Smirking to herself, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and rested her head next to his head. Although he was short, he still had quite a large build on him and Chi Chi seemed to tower over him in her heels, but without them, Vegeta was still a little taller than her by an inch.

She pushed up her breasts against his back and whispered into his ear seductively, "Chibi-kun, are you ready?" Vegeta smirked and turned around in Chi Chi's arms, only to stare at her body for a decade. His jaw dropped as he took in the whole sight of Chi Chi's partially exposed body. Because Bulma always flaunted herself off at all times, the magic of her body wore off a long time ago. With Chi Chi, the woman had respected herself for only Goku's eyes to see, but now... "I see that motherhood has done you well, harpy."

She crossed her arms under her breasts, making them seem bigger than they already were. "So Chibi-kun, are we getting on with this or not?" Vegeta was already one step ahead of her. His tail pulled away from his waist and coiled itself around Chi Chi's. Instead of pushing him away, she moved right into him and once she came in contact with his chest, she released a small moan at his rough but gentle way. "Harpy, if you keep on moaning like that, I will go mad with excitement." His hot breath was all over her face and his scent was intoxicating. "Hmm, then what are you waiting for Chibi-kun?"

With that, the Prince grabbed her on either side of her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Chi Chi giggled a little bit then stopped. That would have been something that Bulma would have done and she is NOT like Bulma. "That's not how you carry a woman Vegeta! You have to hold her carefully and treat her like an egg!" She secretly enjoyed the way that he held her, but he did say that a feisty woman turned him on. Vegeta barked out a laugh. "I usually eat my eggs, so what do you want harpy? For me to eat you?" She bit down on her lip to stop herself from doing something crazy. Finally, Vegeta threw her on their King sized bed and smirked at her as she lay there on her back.

"Harpy, you don't know how much you have just turned me on." He then followed her on the bed and threw off her shoes. Chi Chi gasped at the speed he had managed to do it at and then quickly prepared herself for his leaning forward. He captured her lips and kissed her hungrily. Chi Chi's hand found its way to his chest and she gently stroked his chest all over. She could hear a deep growl, that was almost like a purr erupt deep in his throat. He then pulled away so that Chi Chi could catch her breath before his lips crashed on hers again.

Both of her legs were on either side of his body as she wrapped an arm around his neck so that she could close the gap between them. He attacked her lips roughly, nibbling, biting, sucking. He did all the things that Goku couldn't do. She then felt her lips grow lighter as Vegeta moved down her jaw line while he stroked the side of her body. He nibbled lightly and Chi Chi sighed in pleasure. Her lips were probably extra red by now. He paused by her neck and nuzzled into her. She laughed slightly and relaxed under him.

He then looked up at her. "Harpy, I'm going to bite you right now okay?" Her eyes flew open and she bit on the inside of her cheeks and nodded. She looked into his own onyx eyes and saw passion, care and lust. Also, there was worry. "Are you sure?" Chi Chi nodded again. "Why are you so worried?" She didn't want him to stop whatever he was doing, but this was weird even for Vegeta. "I have to push my ki right into you. I'm Sayajin and you're a human. I don't know how that will affect you." Chi Chi's face softened as she leaned her head upwards to kiss him softly for reassurance. "Vegeta, I trust you."

His eyes widened slightly before nodding. He started where he left off. Pulling her hair to one side, he grew his canines and gently kissed her neck, the spot where he thought it would be best to have her mark. He grunted telling her that he was going to do it and she braced herself. His teeth plunged into her skin lightly, but he could taste iron in his mouth. For some strange reason, he found her blood so sweet. Chi Chi gasped and without even realising it, she arched her back into him as he pushed his ki into her and at the same time he took some of hers. Just as she felt drained of energy, she felt an unfamiliar, yet comforting energy run right through her.

"Chi Chi, I'm done." She looked down at him to look at his face. "You called me Chi Chi." He shrugged. "Don't get used to it." She ran her hands down his chest again and Vegeta closed his eyes enjoying her touch. "I won't, Chibi-kun," she breathed. He growled as he moved his hand across her chest. "Harpy, this is getting in my way." Without even waiting for a reply, he ripped off her corset as though he was tearing into a packet of crisps. Chi Chi gasped and placed her arms in front of her chest instinctively.

"Harpy, you look fine. Now before I blow off your arms, remove them from your chest right now." She looked up at him and slowly removed her hands. He smirked at her. "That's a good harpy." He ran his hand over her breasts with her nipples hard going hard under his touch. Chi Chi didn't want to make any sound, so she bit down on her lip so hard that she drew blood. Vegeta frowned, knowing what she was trying to do and placed a kiss on her left lady lump and Chi Chi sighed. She could feel him smirk on her skin. "That's the reaction I'm looking for." He began to suck on it and bite her nipple, while he kneaded the other one with his hand. "Ahh, Vegeta." Her breath was becoming heavier and it was getting more shallow. Vegeta could feel his member getting harder and it was throbbing all from hearing Chi Chi's moans.

Apparently, he wasn't the one who could feel it. Chi Chi blushed as his now hard member was pushed up against her leg, on her inner thigh. "Vegeta, I don't know how I can fit all of that in." Vegeta smirked lightly as he kissed her again. "But Bulma could do it, after about ten times of fucking each other. Don't tell me that you're not strong enough for me?" He could feel Chi Chi growl. "I'm way stronger than her, I'll show you." She placed both hands on his chest to gently push him off of her. He raised an eyebrow at her, but followed with what she was doing.

Eventually, after slowly torturing him with wondering what she was going to do, she got on her knees and Vegeta knew what it was. "Harpy, don't you dare!" It was too late. Chi Chi licked the head of his hard flesh and he hissed in pleasure. Chi Chi smirked as she licked the whole length all the way down the side. Vegeta threw his head back as he felt Chi Chi's tongue on his cock. _"I do NOT get teased. Harpy will get it soon, but now, I'm enjoying this." _He growled as Chi Chi licked the whole length, going down the side. Her eyes locked with him and Vegeta could've sworn that he felt her smirk on his member.

She kissed the head of his cock and he moaned lightly. That was when she opened her mouth on it and slowly moved down. Her eyes went down. _"So much more than Goku's!" _She bobbed up and down slowly and Vegeta threw his head back. "That's a fucking good harpy." Chi Chi smiled inwardly and she moved up and down even faster, going lower than the last suck. She got to the bottom and nearly gagged, but she didn't let it show. Instead, she tried to get used to the whole length in her mouth before she carry on with her task.

"Hey harpy? Make sure you don't stop." She couldn't answer him seeing as her mouth was full and she couldn't nod because she knew she would choke. Instead, she kept on going, harder and faster. Vegeta almost roared out as he grabbed her hair and slammed her down even more. "Fuck, harpy! What the fuck do you do with your mouth?" Chi Chi knew where to get him, so she pushed her breasts on the side of his cock as she focused on the head of it.

Vegeta's eyes slowly shut as he enjoyed the softness of them. "Harpy, you're fucking talented. But fuck am I going to cum!" Chi Chi raised an eyebrow and squashed her two watermelons on his stick even more. "Nghmm, I'm going to cum!" Chi Chi braced herself and the load filled up her whole mouth. Her eyes widened as she tried to swallow it all down. She managed to get it all down, but there was still some on her lips so she licked it all off.

Vegeta pulled her up so that she was on top of him on his chest. "That was a nasty trick there harpy. I should punish you now..." His lips found hers once again and Chi Chi moaned. "And just what are you going to do?" She saw the glint in his eye and knew she was in for a ride. Or maybe that was later. Vegeta flipped their position so that it was Chi Chi underneath him. He spread her legs together and Chi Chi knew what was going to happen. Goku had never done this to her so she was curious as to what might happen.

His fingers stroked her vaginal lips and Chi Chi hissed a little. Vegeta smirked a little. "This is what you get." His fingers stroked her even more before making contact with her clitoris. He rubbed it with his thumb and index finger and Chi Chi's breath hitched. Slowly and gently, Vegeta started rubbing her insides, going in further and further sliding his finger in and out. He was careful that he didn't go too fast as to make her cum too fast.

Chi Chi couldn't take it. Her insides were pounding and she was now moving her hips into his hands. She felt his body press up against her and he still moved his fingers. "Vegeta," she breathed out heavily. "Stop fucking teasing me and fuck me!" He smirked as he captured her lips again, only this time it held passion. "After what you did to me? I don't think so harpy. I will make you beg for it." His voice was husky and his breath lingered on her skin leaving her so hot. His fingers finally pounded hard and Chi Chi felt that burning sensation within her.

She wasn't the only one. Vegeta smirked before removing his fingers from her. "You aren't going to cum now, little harpy. I'm going to make you suffer." Chi Chi bit down on her lip as she let out a small whimper. "You want to say something, don't you? Why don't you beg then?" Chi Chi didn't want to. It was either please herself or she had to beg. Her pride, her beautiful pride!

"V-Vegeta..." He leaned and his ear was near her mouth. "I need you. Fuck that, I WANT YOU RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" So much for her pride. That flew straight out of the window and back down to Earth. Vegeta smirked. "With pleasure harpy." He grabbed her hips as he settled his member near her entrance. Chi Chi bit down on her lip. "Go gently." Her voice was a whisper compared to when she was just yelling.

Vegeta couldn't help but look at her softly. "I will." He penetrated through her and Chi Chi arched her back. "I'll go slow then you can tell me what to do after." He did as he said, taking his time with it and when Chi Chi finally got used to his humungo size, she nodded. "Faster." He complied taking it a little at a time. Then he went faster and faster. He saw her eyes widen at him and then she sighed. Vegeta smirked. _"Looks like I found her G-spot."_

He struck her again and he heard her moan without a care in the world. He went faster and she arched her back even more with her hands around his wide back and her nails dug in. It made Vegeta's Saiyajin senses go wild as he felt her nails. That was what he wanted. Rough sex was his thing.

He growled as he picked up the pace so fast, that he might have as well been in super Saiyajin. Her screams and moans escalated and eventually, Chi Chi could feel another burn in her stomach. "I-I'm going to fucking cum Vegeta!" He smirked as he heard her moan, tense and then release her juices. "You're so fucking tight harpy!" As soon as she came, he came right after her and they let out strangled screams of each other's names. They both collapsed in a heap together with their sweat mingling with each other's.

"Vegeta, I love you so much." He held her hands above her head as he cuddled up to her and threw her hands behind his back so that her arms were around his neck. He nuzzled into her neck before having another heavy make out session. "I love you too, Chi Chi." She smiled sleepily and held him tighter as though he was going to leave her there. Vegeta watched as she fell asleep, before he finally let the sleep drag him under. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I loved you ever since I first came face to face with you." They both lay in each other's arms after their heated session.

* * *

So how was that chapter for you guys? I know I'm not much of a writer, but I hope that this chapter served its purpose to you guys! This must be the only thing I've ever written! Hahahahaha, well that's me for you!

Lolita: I think you did great! Still under me though. I just hope you didn't mess up...

Leo: Oh, I KNOW that I didn't!

Lolita: Rate or hate, flames or floods! Not just for me, but for Leo here!

Leonessa del Buio

Dark Gothic Lolita


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I'm actually really happy that quite a lot of people like this story! I thought that no one would have given me the time of day when it came to this! I'm really glad to have even a few people like this!

This chapter is sort of short and it's basically just a random chapter I guess. Down near the bottom, I think I portrayed Chi Chi as OOC, but I have an explanation for that! Because Chi Chi has now bonded with a Saiyjin and Saiyajins are stronger than humans, she starts to act more like a Saiyajin but she also acts like her normal self at the same time. Get it? I hope you do!

_Harp=Thought_

_**Chibi=Mind Link conversation**  
_

_****_I'm sorry for the stupidly randomness of this chapter and any shitty spelling or grammar! Please try to enjoy it!

* * *

**You and I? No way!**

**Chapter five**

The room was light as the sun streamed into the room through their curtains that someone had actually shut. The light hit Vegeta right in the face, and with him being a light sleeper, the Saiyajin Prince woke up groggily. He put his hand over his eyes to shade his face away from the light. As he looked down, he could see a curvaceous figure molded into his with the woman's jet black hair sprayed out around her with her back pushed up against his abs.

Vegeta found that his tail was wrapped around her waist as though he didn't want the woman to leave him in any way. He smiled slightly as he nuzzled his head into her neck which caused the Princess to moan lightly in her sleep. He used his fingers to run over her hickey that he gave to her as he sighed in relief. He was glad that his ki hadn't killed her, but she might be drowsy.

"Chi Chi," he whispered in his unused voice. The woman spurred a little before humming. "Hmm?" Vegeta stroked her hair. "Wake up, it's late." Chi Chi sighed and nodded. "Well, we just had sex, what did you expect?" He smirked as he ran his hand over the bite. Chi Chi winced a little. "Does it hurt?" Chi Chi shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle." Vegeta nodded as Chi Chi turned to face him. "After all, I was the strongest woman on earth." She stared into his eyes and he then ruined the moment. "That's why I call you harpy."

Chi Chi scowled and punched his arm. She then looked down at her hand in shock. "Why do I feel stronger?" Vegeta's smirk widened. "That's what happens when we bond. I share my power with you and you share yours with me. Surprisingly enough, I feel stronger too." Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "I'm not weak chibi."

As she tried to get up from the bed, Vegeta used his tail to tug on her waist to make her fall back down into the bed. "Chibi-kun, let me _go_! I need to go and have a shower!" Vegeta laughed at her as he attacked her lips. She made it difficult for him as she struggled out of it, but that made Vegeta smirk and try even more. Eventually, she gave up and enjoyed herself as Vegeta was now on top of her.

He pulled away from her lips to stare at her eyes and he saw the lust that hung there. Just as he was about to start a morning fuck, there was a knock at the door. They both turned their heads to glare at the door. "Who is it?" Chi Chi called out. "I'm sorry but it's around noon and the King would like to speak to you." Vegeta growled and almost big bang attacked the door down, but Chi Chi grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"We'll be there, maybe in the next hour or so?" Vegeta grinned at Chi Chi as they heard the footsteps to the servant fade away. "An hour you say? Harpy, how about that shower then? Together..."

The last thing that was heard was Chi Chi's moans filling the whole bathroom.

* * *

Vegeta was slouching in his seat as he tapped impatiently on his seat waiting for his dad. "Where is this idiot? He says for us to meet him and he's not even here yet!" Chi Chi sighed as she sat closely to him. Ever since he had bitten her, she has had the sudden urge and desire to be with him at all times. "If he's not here within the next ten minutes, why don't we just leave?" Vegeta nodded. "He cut down our sex time to an hour, who does he think he is?"

Chi Chi covered her hand as she tried to stifle back a laugh. Just then, Trunks and Goten came walking into the throne room with annoyed expressions. "Dad, they said I couldn't wear my clothes! Why not?" Vegeta's eyes shaded over and Chi Chi decided to take over from there. "Listen here Trunks, your dad is in a bad mood and if you start disrespecting him here, he will use his finger galik gun on your without any hesitation. Besides, this is traditional Saiyajin wear. Even I have to wear it and I'm full human. You're only half."

The young boy's eyes bulged within his eye sockets when Chi Chi made the comment about his dad using his finger galik gun on him before he nodded. "Okay. But mum, I'm starving, can you make us something?" Goten stared at Trunks and so did Chi Chi. Vegeta merely looked up at him before tapping his fingers again waiting for his dad. "Trunks, you just called me your mum." The boy looked away from them all.

"Is it okay? I always thought of you as a mum. It's okay if you don't want me to though!" Chi Chi had tears in her eyes as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Sure you can Trunks! You're my son!" She grabbed Goten into a hug as well. "Both of you are my sons!" They hugged her on either side before all three of them jumped out of their skin when Vegeta started shouting.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS MAN?" Chi Chi held her hands over their ears as both boys started giggling. _**"Just what the fuck is wrong with him? Why is he shouting like that? When we get back into the room I am so gonna-!"**_

She paused when she heard another voice piercing through her mind. _**"You're gonna what? Fuck me to death? Yeah right harpy!" **_The woman turned around with a look of half shock and half glare. He looked at her and shrugged. _**"We bonded, I can talk to you with a mind link, remember?"**_Chi Chi rolled her eyes as she stood up straight and called another servant. _**"Obviously I don't if I'm surprised about it Chibi!"**_

They both started having an argument in their minds and as the servant walked up to Chi Chi, Goten and Trunks were staring at her with confusion. Goten tugged on the servants sleeve. "What is my mummy doing? She looks mad." The servant nodded and smiled. "She's having an argument with Prince Vegeta in her mind. That's what happens when you bond with the one that you love." Trunks stuck his tongue out at the word 'love' while Gotn just looked fascinated. "When do I get to do that?"

The servant laughed. "When you're older and you find the woman that you love and she loves you back! But you have to hit puberty first before you can bond with someone." Goten tilted his head. "What does puberty mean?" The servant thought about it before answering. "When you become a teenager. Do you know what that is?" Goten nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, my big brother Gohan is a teenager!"

When they noticed that Chi Chi had a straight face, the servant bowed to her. "You called for me Princess Chi Chi?" She nodded. "Can you make some lunch for these two please? They're really hungry." She nodded and bowed again. "Come on boys!" They both ran out of the room and Chi Chi whirled around to Vegeta who wore a smug look on his face. "You stopped arguing harpy. I won." Chi Chi snorted as she sat back down next to him. "For now that is."

As they waited for the King again, Vegeta decided to have a little fun with Chi Chi's mind, literally. _**"These trousers are so damn tight! Everytime I move, they keep on fucking rubbing on my little super Saiyajin."**_Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Chi Chi next to him as she started blushing a little. Vegeta nudged up to her a little more. He acted innocent as though he didn't know that Chi Chi was still reading his mind.

"_**Chi Chi's arse is so finely shaped, just like a heart. I wouldn't mind pounding into that all day!" **_The woman almost choked up on her saliva at his thoughts. _**"If Chi Chi was a pin up girl, I would be staring at her naked sexy body all day and all night."**_That was the last straw for his mate. "Have you no FUCKING shame?" At that very moment, King Vegeta walked into the room and Vegeta let out a smug look before Chi Chi just sighed in frustration because she had just fallen for that trick.

"Is everything alright in here?" Chi Chi gave Vegeta a look to say that she'll get him back later and Vegeta nodded with a smirk at his dad. "Everything is all good here." _**"Prick."**_Vegeta hummed as he waited for his dad to sit down. _**"Oh but you're a pervert. Reading my mind like that."**_Chi Chi gave him a mental visual glare. _**"That makes you a closet pervert if you THINK all those things."**_Vegeta's tail uncurled from his waist as it snaked around Chi Chi's and pulled her closer. He didn't care if his dad was there, Chi Chi was too hot to stay away from.

"_**But you loved all of those words really. It made you wet because I can smell it." **_Chi Chi's blush increased as she started worrying whether or not his dad could smell it too. _"__**Relax harpy. He can only smell it if we were to fuck right here, but seeing as you're MY mate, he can't smell it as much when you fantasise." **_Chi Chi relaxed into him before giving him a glare. _**"Fantasise? Like hell I would!"**_

"So have you both bonded yet?" Vegeta nodded and Chi Chi almost punched him for the thought he had sent her. Instead she replied for them both with words. "Yes King Vegeta, we have." The man nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. "Now tell me Vegeta, have you been keeping up with your training on Earth? If they have made you weak then I will not stand to have such a weak son as King to take over from me." Vegeta growled at the insult and Chi Chi calmed him down with the link.

"Actually, if anything, Earth has made me stronger." The King looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "And what makes Earth so great then? They are a weak race that should have been blown up a long time ago." Vegeta stiffened as he felt Chi Chi's ki spike right up. In a sense, if Chi Chi wanted to, she could beat up anyone on Planet Vegeta. If she can keep Goku whipped, then any Saiyajin man could be whipped.

"_Chi Chi, calm down." _She had already blocked off the mental link which surprised the Prince because he thought that she didn't know how to. "I'm sorry King Vegeta, but I'll have you know that there are some very strong people on Earth." Vegeta couldn't argue with that. "Actually, dad, she's one of them." Saiyajins couldn't naturally sense ki, but Chi Chi's was unbelievable that she almost broke the King's scouter.

"Hmm, I guess that they can produce very strong people." Chi Chi's anger faded away and she sat closer to Vegeta and leaned into him with her arms crossed. "So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, have you been keeping up with your training?" Vegeta slung his arm over Chi Chi's shoulder lazily as he nodded with a smirk. "In fact, I have. Would you like for me to show you?" King Vegeta looked weary. If it wasn't his son doing something to anger him, then it was his mate. He looked over to Chi Chi to see her smirking too.

The older man nodded. "Show me what you can do that won't make me feel like I made a failure of a son. There's already Tarble." Vegeta's smirk turned into a frown and so did Chi Chi's. _**"Knock his moustache off chibi." **_Vegeta stood up and nodded as he walked into the centre of the huge room. Some guards and servants stood all around the room themselves to see what Prince Vegeta would produce. "This is what I call Super Saiyajin." He heard many gasps and people whisper in disbelief.

His ki spiked up and he stood there with a golden aura and his golden hair. Everyone looked on in awe and the King himself was shocked. "M-my son i-is a super s-s-Saiyajin?" Vegeta crossed his arms and gave everyone a satisfied look. "Of course I am! What do you think I would be?" They all looked at the King in shock as he stared on in wonder. "T-then we must celebrate this! You have become the very thing that Freiza was scared of!"

Everyone started cheering as the news was being spread around. Vegeta almost punched his dad when he heard the word celebrate but he kept his cool as soon as Chi Chi walked over to him. _**"Hmm, I didn't know you looked so BIG and STRONG in your super Saiyajin form." **_Vegeta looked to see Chi Chi walking past him a smirk painted on her face. She ran her finger down his toned arms which left a shiver running through him, but he didn't dare show her. One of the servants went running after Chi Chi as the Princess explained how she was going to eat breakfast.

Vegeta turned around to look at Chi Chi as her hips swayed deliberately. His eyes couldn't help but follow their every movement. That was until he remembered that there were men in the room. The Saiyajin Prince growled at all the guards with his tail swishing around dangerously when he noticed that their eyes were on her also. Their eyes fell to the ground as he frowned at them all. He returned back to his base form and saw his father talking animatedly to some party advisors. He sighed and walked after Chi Chi.

~x~

When Vegeta walked into the dining room, he could see Chi Chi's hand plastered on the boy's heads as they tried to ram into her. She was grinning down at them. "Uh uh UH! I got this plate of food fair and square and besides, you've both been eating for ages. How did you not notice this plate?" She was teasing them both as they tried to reach up to her plate. "But Muuum!" She shook her head at them both. "I got it."

Quickly, she pushed them away and whirled around before wolfing the whole plate down. The two demi Saiyajin boys fell to the ground from Chi Chi's push. Goten rubbed his head as he sat up and Trunks sat there with his jaw hitting the floor. "No way, mum just ate the whole thing!" A smile graced Chi Chi's lips when she heard Trunks calling her mum. She turned around to see Vegeta leaning in the doorway with an amused smirk on his face.

"You might have been able to get the food off of them, but will you get it off of me?" He was gone in a flash as he was right beside the table. Chi Chi growled in frustration and ran over to the opposite side of the table. "Hey, I've hardly eaten and with your stupid Saiyajin stomach, I won't have anything to eat!" Vegeta was barely listening as he grabbed up a plate. "Call yourself a Princess? Princesses don't fight for food!" Goten and Trunks were both watching in awe.

"They do when their stupid mate is constantly eating all the time and he leaves her to starve!" Vegeta smirked when he saw Chi Chi grab her own plate. "You should be full up by the way that I filled you up last night!" Chi Chi almost dropped the plates when she heard those words. "Ooh, fuck you!" She didn't even care that Goten and Trunks were there. _"They probably say those words behind our backs anyway. Well, Trunks does."_

"Actually, I think it's me that's going to do the fucking around here." Chi went red with both excitement from his words and also fury. "Oh yeah? Well, Flashing Cyclone!" She stuck both arms out in front of her and her blue ki came out in a whirl like cyclone. Vegeta who was so stunned didn't even have time to dodge it and was hit with full force. Goten, Trunks and Chi Chi herself, stared in shock.

The Amazon, now Saiyajin Princess, ran to the door of the dining room. She didn't even wait for him to get up before she ran out of there. "I'm sorry but Saiyajin food is just so damn good!" Trunks looked puzzled. "Did you see mum holding the last four plates of food in her hands?" Goten nodded with a goofy grin. "She took the last ones and she's probably going to hide and eat them!" That was when Vegeta stood up came back to his senses.

"The harpy just used a ki blast on me! AND THE ONI TOOK MY FOOD!" Vegeta went flying out of the door, but luckily for Chi Chi, he went the wrong way. The boys shrugged their shoulders and headed off to their room. "Hey Trunks?" The purple headed boy looked at the younger boy. "Yes?" Goten looked down with a smile. "If you can call my mum your mum, does that mean that I can call your dad, my dad?"

Trunks looked thoughtful as he looked up. "Yeah, probably!" Goten jumped up and down. "Yes, I have a dad again!" Trunks smiled slightly. Everything was better this way.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? Do you think that it was maybe not so random after all?

Leo: What was this fuckery? It was so damn random!

Lolita:...I hope none of you are like her. That really hurt my feelings! Anyway, please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I'm trying to update as many stories as I can before I go inocgnito and you won't see my ass for like two months due to exams and what not. This is one of them lol. Been a while since I actually updated this story really so I hope I still have some people reading this!

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling and plus, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or their characters!

ENJOY!

* * *

**You and I? No way!**

**Chapter six**

Chi Chi was sweating bullets with her teeth gritted into a smile. Vegeta had caught her in the end after she blasted him out and he wasn't happy. No, not about the ki blast, it was about the food. Turns out that Vegeta's more overprotective with his food than Goku ever was. Right now, she was standing in the middle of the gravity room that Vegeta managed to take seeing as Bulma would no longer need it.

"So what we going to do now?" Chi Chi damn well knew what they were going to do and she glared hard at Vegeta's poker face. "Take a look around you and think why we're going to be out here. We're going to train!" Chi Chi gulped harshly and Vegeta took a few steps forward before getting into stance. "Come at me."

Chi Chi blinked at him before getting into the turtle stance, one that Vegeta knew all too well. "So it's going to be that?" Chi Chi nodded at him. He then fell out of stance and his new bonded mate looked at him weirdly. "Are we not going to do this anymore then?" He shook his head. "Oh no, we are. You just need to find your own fighting stance." Chi Chi stood up straight.

"And why would I do that? I've been using this fighting style ever since I was a little girl! You can't just expect me to change!" Vegeta smirked. "Yes, actually I do. I've fought Goku while he was using that style and I can now pinpoint every mistake in it. Also, I heard that you fought him and you couldn't land a single hit on him."

He snickered as he remembered the video that Bulma has shown him and Chi Chi almost punched him. Instead she calmed down and crossed her arms. "Then what style would you rather have me do then, _vege-kun?!_"

The Saiyajin Prince snarled at her. "You're so lucky that I don't blast your harpy ass back to Earth! Now, how agile and flexible are you?" Chi Chi was about to open her mouth to reply when a beam almost hit her square in the face. Her reflexes kicked in and she fell backwards in the bridge.

Vegeta was impressed by her speed seeing as she definitely wasn't expecting it. He flashed over to her and went to go and swipe at her legs with his own before she back flipped out of her bridge position. She was expecting none of it and she just tried to smack his face with a punch. He held his hand up just in time and he could actually feel the power behind that punch.

She stared at him with her jaw almost touching the floor. "Warn a girl!" He smirked and twisted her hand within his fist. He wrapped it behind her and he pushed her body up against his. He grabbed her other hand before she could do anything. Chi Chi tried to pull out of it but he held her tightly. _"Maybe if I raised my foot up to his..."_

"Don't even think about it harpy." She went rigid when she heard his voice behind her. She could have sworn she blocked the mind link! "Well there are sometimes glitches when we first bond." Oh yeah, there was a definite glitch there. "That's a mean trick harpy, and even though you could get away with it for a few minutes, that man will attack you with a vengeance."

He then came closer to her ear and his breath tickled her as it sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. "Having said that, there's no way I would have been able to do what I do to you in bed." A furious blush arose to the woman's face. She could literally feel herself going putty in his hands.

Vegeta knew this and licked her neck where he had bitten her the night before. She let out a soft moan but that moan wasn't enough for him. He nibbled on her earlobe and she started to squirm.

"Vegeta, we're outside!" He smirked and used one of his hands to roam her ass. Chi Chi moaned at the touch. "You act like I actually care. I'm the Prince here and I do what I want. Right now, I'm the strongest on the planet. You think anyone would dare watch us?" Chi Chi had to admit that he had a very valid point. It didn't stop the Princess from blushing though.

"Buuuut, we're not here for that right now. We're here to train. I'm going to make sure that you're the strongest woman that was to ever roam this planet." He pushed Chi Chi away from his secure hold gently enough so that she was still dazed. "How the hell can I be a strong woman here when I'm a human?!"

For the first time in her life, she was actually admitting that being a human was something very weak and in her eyes, not the greatest race in the whole universe right now. Vegeta smirked knowing full well that the harpy in front of him had finally come to this realization. "That's exactly why I'm going to be training you. You have potential. The fact that you're the strongest woman on earth, save for Android because she's part machine, you have an advantage."

Chi Chi smirked at her rank on Earth. She was still stronger than most maggot men on that planet too. _"Did I seriously just think that?!" _Vegeta just chuckled at her. "This is why I like you, you can embrace the cruel cold facts about how stupid your planet is and why it should have been blown up and destroyed." He just about missed the blast that was aimed at his face.

"You're forgetting that if it was destroyed, you wouldn't have me here in front of you or you on your home planet now, WOULD YOU?" She did make some good points too which pissed Vegeta off. He clenched his teeth that he had been outsmarted, but it was Chi Chi, a woman of cunning plans, devising traps and a sharp tongue with a body to match.

"Thank you for praising me and my body, but let's get this training to order right now." He smirked and nodded as he walked to his precious harpy.

"Okay, we'll start by learning different fighting techniques to show which one would be best for you..."

~x~

Four hours later, the husband and wife were both panting and sweating. Well Chi Chi was panting and sweating while Vegeta just stood there looking like he had just woken up from the best nap of his life. Chi Chi's eyes slid to look at her new mate and she smiled internally. Sometimes she had wished that she had met Vegeta before she had met Goku. Not that she was regretting having Gohan and Goten, but she would have loved it if they were Vegeta's children and not Goku's.

She wiped her forehead with both sweat bands that were on either wrist. A servant came out to meet them. "You have both been training for a while, here are your drinks." He bowed as soon as Vegeta and Chi Chi reached out on the tray he was holding to grab the bottles of water. "Thank you so much!" Chi Chi smiled at him and when she saw that Vegeta hadn't said thank you to the servant, she dug her elbow into his ribs.

He seemed to snap out of a daze that he was in. "Oh, yeah, thank you." The servant seemed happy enough that the Prince had just thanked him because he really didn't have to. It was as though Chi Chi was teaching him well. He bowed once more before leaving. Chi Chi looked back at her mate and placed a hand on his cheek. He seemed to come back down to reality again.

"Are you okay Vegeta? You seem out of it now." She was actually quite worried for him. She had never before seen him like this, only when he used to sit around acting all anti-social when they were back on Earth. He shook his head out of his thoughts before pulling away from her touch, even though he wanted her to start running her hand up and down his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Good work for today, go and clean up."

He just flew away and left her there. Even though this move would have really irritated Chi Chi, she couldn't help but feel like Vegeta was suddenly becoming distant to her, ever since they had started sparring. Maybe she had done something wrong, but what? She looked up at where he had flown off before realizing something. "How come Videl can fly and I can't? I have really got to learn."

Line Break

When Goten and Trunks came to train, they saw Chi Chi doing one handed pushups. "Mum! What are you doing?" The Princess stopped before getting up to smile at the boys. "I've been waiting for you two! I need someone to teach me how to fly!" Both the boys looked at her weirdly.

"Er, wouldn't Dad be the best person to teach you mum?" Chi Chi nodded at Trunks. "Yeah but I think he went off to go and train privately. I don't feel like disturbing him." Trunks scratched the back of his head. He really didn't know how to explain it as it sort of came naturally to him at the time. Goten managed to save him.

"Well this is what Gohan told Videl. You have pull your ki to the centre of you and guide it...Or something like that." Chi Chi thought about it before smiling brightly. "I think I've got it!" She did exactly as Goten had told her and she started floating after a little while. She was at least a meter in the air, showing that she had better ki control than Videl ever had.

Goten started clapping. "You've done it Mum! Now really all you have to do is be able to go and higher and then SOAR!" He put both arms out as though he were an aeroplane and started flying around to show his Mum how do it. Chi Chi landed back on the ground and nodded. "Okay then. Well I don't know about you two, but I'm extremely hungry!"

The boys both cheered and Goten came back down to the ground as they all walked to the door. Chi Chi couldn't help but look back to where Vegeta had gone. He was also blocking Chi Chi mind links making it hard for her to talk to him. _"You better be okay, you chibi."_

~x~

Vegeta was busy punching the rock that he had been trying to punch ever since he was a kid. He had made himself want to break through the huge boulder just to prove that one day, he would be so strong that people would see him for him and not because he was the King's son. He punched the rock in pure anger when that thought came to mind.

He suddenly stopped when he imagined Chi Chi's face. "Stupid fucking Truffles." That fueled his anger yet again and a crate like crack appeared in the boulder which surprised him. He had never been able to damage the rock that badly before. His head was suddenly pounding again as he blocked Chi Chi off again through the mind link. He knew she was worried about him and it actually hurt him when she felt sad. Even before he had unfortunately married Bulma, he had always known that Chi Chi was the one for him. She was like a true Saiyajin woman, her fury was nothing to joke with. Although she seemed like a monster to most men just because she was stronger than most, she was actually fiercely loyal and loving.

"_Better than Bulma in that department. Or all of them for that matter." _Although Vegeta knew Bulma was a bitch, he did miss her for one thing. She always built knew GRs when he broke them. Vegeta smirked as he shattered through the boulder even more. Chi Chi was all he had ever wanted and those stupid Truffles and their curse was going to have to go through him before anything would have to happen to Chi Chi.

"_That Harpy better be grateful if she ever finds out that I'm saving her sexy ass."_

* * *

Yes, I'm aware that this chapter was pretty short and I will dealing with that in future chapters, hopefully. So...what kind of curse was Vegeta talking about? OMG THIS IS GETTING SO COOL! Okay well it's NOT but I was just being stupid :D Hope I did good enough for you guys!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or flood and I really love reviews too!

Lolita-chan


End file.
